


The Doctor's Office

by XpaperplaneX



Series: The Living Museum [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth act out one of Sephiroth's fantasies. Doctor Sephiroth is in.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: The Living Museum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900714
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	The Doctor's Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iciseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/gifts).



> I realized I missed out on an opportunity for some good old fashioned medical kink in The Living Museum, so here is some super consensual roleplay of a dubiously consensual visit to the doctor. It's set in the world of The Living Museum, but it shouldn't be necessary to read it first. Cloud and Sephiroth are married, madly in love, and dorks.
> 
> This is dedicated to Iciseria, who reminded me that while I hate doctors and avoid going at all costs, I do actually think it's pretty hot in fiction form.

The folding metal chair Cloud sat on while he waited was uncomfortable as fuck, and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was the point. On the other hand, the Shinra cadet uniform Sephiroth had snagged for him was cute as fuck. He considered that that might also have been the point. 

The door to the playroom opened, though he didn’t see Sephiroth. “Cadet Strife, the doctor will see you now.”

He bit back his giggle at Sephiroth’s attempt at changing his voice. Clearly that was Nurse Sephiroth speaking. Cloud gave himself a shake and got into character, taking on the mannerisms of a shy young man who wasn’t quite sure what to expect. 

Stepping through the door, Cloud was momentarily stunned at the changes the playroom had underwent. Gone were the sex swing and vaulting horse. In their place was an actual exam table and the cabinet from the living room upstairs, which now held glass jars of cotton swabs and tongue depressors and a box of latex gloves. The couch was hidden behind an accordion curtain. The hook in the ceiling that could hold twice his weight had a bright lamp hanging from it, and it bathed the room in sterile, white light. The room even _smelled_ sterile.

“Take a seat, cadet. I’m Doctor Sephiroth.” Sephiroth, who was wearing a white lab coat and had a stethoscope draped around his neck, gestured to a more comfortable-looking chair than the previous one had been. When Cloud was seated, he took out a clipboard and sat on a rolling stool. “You’re here for the medical exam required for your SOLDIER application?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And do you have any existing health issues or concerns that you’re aware of?”

“No.”

“Very well, please undress and put on this robe. You can leave your clothes on the chair.”

Cloud took the pale blue cotton robe the doctor handed him and quickly pulled off his boots, followed by the rest of his uniform. He hesitated after he was out of his pants, however. “I don’t have to take off my underwear too, do I?” he asked, feeling a blush growing on his cheeks.

Doctor Sephiroth had been taking supplies out of the cabinet drawers while he changed, and he barely glanced at him when he answered. “Underwear too. A complete exam is necessary for the application.”

“Oh … okay.” Cloud was blushing furiously now, and he put on the robe before slipping his underwear off and putting them with the rest of his clothes. He stuck them under his pants so the doctor wouldn’t see.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, cadet. This is a routine exam. Let’s begin by getting your height and weight.”

He was able to calm his nerves a little bit as he stepped onto the scale. Doctor Sephiroth was right. This was just like his visits to the pediatrician in his hometown. He was probably just nervous because his application to SOLDIER depended on it.

“Great. Height and weight both meet SOLDIER’s requirements. Have a seat on the exam table now.”

Cloud had to use the little step stool next to the table to climb up on it, and he swung his legs aimlessly with his hands folded in his lap. Doctor Sephiroth put a gentle hand on his knee to stop him, so he did his best to not fidget as the doctor began his examination. After taking his blood pressure, his eyes, ears, and throat were all checked. The tongue depressor made him gag a little, but Doctor Sephiroth only tutted and had him try again. His fingers were cool as he gently pressed on Cloud’s lymph nodes.

A shiver ran through his body when Doctor Sephiroth put on the stethoscope and slipped it under his robe. The diaphragm was freezing, and the doctor chuckled at his reaction. “Deep breath in for me.”

Cloud did as he was told, and breathed deeply while the doctor moved the stethoscope around on his chest, then slipped it down the back of his robe to repeat the process. 

“Heart and lungs sound good,” he said, making a note on his clipboard while Cloud readjusted his robe that had been left hanging open a bit.

“I’m going to do an initial mako swab to check if you have any immediate negative reactions.”

“Will it hurt?” Cloud asked, wincing at the tremor he heard in his voice. How was he going to get into SOLDIER if he was afraid of a simple mako swab?

“It may sting slightly, but nothing too overwhelming.” Doctor Sephiroth turned away and took out a small case that held several vials of bright green liquid. He took a cotton ball from a jar using tweezers and dipped it into one of the vials. Cloud held his breath and bit his lip when the doctor took his left arm and dragged the ball in a cold line down his inner forearm.

He couldn’t help the sharp hissing noise he made as the mako burned into his skin, but he did his best to not react otherwise. For all he knew, his reaction might have bearing on whether or not he passed the exam.

The used swab was deposited into a bin labelled hazardous waste, then Doctor Sephiroth carefully examined his arm. “No immediate reaction,” he noted, giving Cloud an encouraging smile. “I’ll check again at the end of the examination. Lie down on your back now and we’ll finish up.”

Cloud held his robe tightly closed as he lay down. The table was barely padded, and his shoulder blades dug into it painfully. Doctor Sephiroth pressed on his abdomen, feeling his organs. 

“Sorry,” the doctor said, “but I just need to open your robe a little bit. It’s interfering with the exam.” He didn’t untie it, but he shifted the belt down and tugged the panels slightly loose. Mercifully, his privates remained covered, but Cloud still cringed in embarrassment when he slipped his hands under the fabric and began pressing again. Worse, as the doctor’s hands warmed, the touches started to feel a little bit good.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to think of the grossest things he could imagine. When Doctor Sephiroth pulled his hands away and tugged the robe back to near where it had been, he breathed a sigh of relief. He must be close to done now, right?

“Scoot down on the table for me. A bit further. Little bit more. There.” Doctor Sephiroth moved to the end of the exam table and fiddled with something at the side. There was a clunking noise, and then he folded out what looked like a stirrup, repeating the process on the other side. 

“What are you doing?” Cloud asked as his feet were placed into the stirrups one at a time. They left his legs spread wide open.

Doctor Sephiroth blinked in surprise. “The exam, of course. I did mention that it was a complete one, did I not?”

He moaned in embarrassment. What exactly did a ‘complete’ exam entail?

“It’s necessary if you want to get into SOLDIER. Now, how many sexual partners have you had?”

Cloud felt his face go bright red. “None,” he stammered. He wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing: the position he was in or admitting he was a virgin.

“Are you being honest with me, cadet? I’m not just talking about penis in vagina sexual intercourse, but any sex acts you’ve performed with another person, female or male.”

“I haven’t, I swear,” Cloud moaned. “I’ve only ever kissed a couple of people.”

“Very well. I still need to do an STI check, however.” Doctor Sephiroth pressed a button that lowered the table a bit, then he sat down and rolled his stool between his spread legs. This time, he did untie his robe, and Cloud’s hands reflexively shot down to cover himself as he was exposed.

“Cadet Strife. How am I supposed to complete the exam if you’re covering yourself? I’m aware that it’s embarrassing, but if you don’t allow me to do this properly, I’m afraid I’ll have to disqualify you from SOLDIER. Is that what you’d like?”

“No, Doctor,” he whimpered.

“Then please move your hands and stop wasting my time.”

Cringing, Cloud did as he was told, clutching his hands into tight fists at his sides. His hopes that it would just be a visual exam were swiftly dashed when Doctor Sephiroth gently lifted his penis and began to feel up and down the soft shaft. 

“Any pain or difficulty when you urinate?” He asked as Cloud felt his foreskin being pulled back.

“No.”

“Okay. I’m going to take a quick sample to send for testing. It will be a little bit uncomfortable, but bear with it.”

Doctor Sephiroth’s hands disappeared, then Cloud heard a wrapper being opened and a squirting sound. His penis was picked up again, and he gasped when, with no further warning, something cold and wet pressed _into_ the tip of his dick. He looked down in horror to see that the doctor had inserted something that looked like a long Q-tip into him and was swirling it around. It was out before he could find the words to protest, however, and Doctor Sephiroth put the swab into a sample tube and sealed it.

“Do you do a regular testicular exam on yourself?”

“A what?” Cloud was still in such shock that he could hardly process the doctor’s question.

“It’s important to regularly examine your testicles for any lumps that could indicate cancer or other problems,” Doctor Sephiroth said in a matter of fact tone. “I’ll perform it today and explain how to do it yourself. Pay close attention, please.”

Cloud wished he could just sink through the table and disappear as the doctor lifted his balls in his palm.

“It’s usually best to do this after a warm shower, as the heat helps to relax the skin of the scrotum. Examine one testicle at a time using both hands, and go slowly and methodically.” Doctor Sephiroth held his right ball between his thumb and fingers, pressing firmly and rolling it around. “Use a firm touch, but it shouldn’t be painful.”

It definitely wasn’t that. Once again, it was feeling a little too good. Cloud was torn between needing to distract himself again and not wanting to annoy the doctor by not paying attention.

“Do you feel what I’m touching here? Feels a bit like a cord?” Doctor Sephiroth asked, forcing Cloud to pay attention. He was rubbing something at the back of his ball that felt like it was firmer than the other places he had been touching. “This isn’t a lump. It’s merely the part of the testicle that stores and moves the sperm. A lump to be concerned about will feel more like a pea.”

“Okay, I understand. I’ll make sure to do it on my own, so you don’t need …” Cloud trailed off as Doctor Sephiroth moved to his other ball and began giving it the same treatment. He was sporting a semi by the time the doctor finally stopped, stating that he had felt no abnormalities. Was he finished? His heart leapt when the doctor returned to the stirrups, hoping he would be let down. Once again, his hopes were crushed when the stirrups were simply adjusted to spread his legs wider and push them back towards his chest. “Doctor …?” he began hesitantly. He’d never felt so exposed in his life. The new position made it feel like his butt was spread wide open and fully on display.

“Yes? Just a few final tests. We’re almost finished.”

“What tests?”

“I need to perform a prostate exam. Just try to relax and it will be over quickly.” 

Cloud had no idea what that was. His exams at the pediatrician had certainly never involved anything like this. Another shiver ran through his body as Doctor Sephiroth pulled on a pair of gloves and squirted some gel onto his fingers.

“Deep breaths in for me. This won’t hurt if you’re relaxed.”

That was _not_ reassuring, as Cloud was anything but relaxed, but he did his best to breathe like he had done when the exam had still been as he expected. He felt the cold gel between his ass cheeks, then the doctor’s finger was pushing inside him.

“Relax, cadet. You’re clenching too tightly for this to be comfortable. It may help to think of something pleasant.”

The long digit thrust in and out a few times until he managed to relax his muscles a bit—it felt so weird! Cloud supposed that, if he thought about it, it also didn’t really hurt. It was just surprising. He couldn’t help but clench up again, however, when a second finger pushed its way in.

“No,” he groaned, “please don’t. Isn’t this enough?”

“Cadet, this is a perfectly normal medical procedure. Your prostate needs to be checked to ensure that there are no abnormalities. This is the only way to do so. Come now, let your knees fall to the sides; the stirrups will support you.” The doctor used the hand that wasn’t inside his ass to press on his knees, forcing him to let his knees drop and leaving him spread even wider.

The intrusive fingers wiggled around inside him, making him feel queasy. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, imagining he was anywhere else until something almost electric shocked through him. “What was that!?” he asked with a gasp. It had felt … disturbingly not unpleasant.

“The prostate. Please hold still while I use my fingers to examine it.”

It swiftly grew to be more than not unpleasant as the doctor prodded at that spot again and again, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to his dick. Cloud whimpered as he felt himself begin to stiffen again. It was far worse than the testicle exam had been. This time, he couldn’t keep his mind on his distractions, and he whimpered as his cock just continued to rise. The incessant prodding was impossible to ignore, and soon he was fully hard.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Doctor Sephiroth looked up, his fingers not even slowing a bit. “Oh, don’t worry. That’s a perfectly normal reaction. It will help with the collection.”

“Collection?”

“The SOLDIER application requires a semen sample. I’ll collect it as soon as I’m finished with your prostate exam.”

“A what? Why? I can’t—”

“You’re a healthy young man, Cadet Strife. I think you will have no problem providing a sample. As for why, the science department monitors the effect of mako treatments on every SOLDIER’s genetic code. A sample provided before exposure to mako gives them a baseline to start from.” Doctor Sephiroth withdrew his fingers, leaving Cloud’s ass feeling pleasantly tingly. He stripped off his gloves with a loud snap, then returned to his spot between Cloud’s legs. More of the cold gel was applied to his erection, and Cloud whimpered pitifully as he was stroked.

“Please, can’t I do it in the bathroom or something?”

“I’m afraid that I need to personally collect the sample to ensure there is no contamination. Would you like a magazine to look at?”

Cloud shook his head and draped an arm over his eyes, unable to believe this was really happening. That this _doctor_ wanted him to come in front of him. He whimpered again when the touches stopped for a moment, then he felt something being rolled down over his length. A condom. To collect the sample, he supposed. Doctor Sephiroth began stroking him again, and his touches were surprisingly skilled. How many samples did the man collect in a day?

“I’m going to stimulate your prostate to encourage a better sample,” Doctor Sephiroth informed him before the two fingers slid back inside him and immediately began pressing that spot over and over again. Each press made his legs twitch and his cock jerk. The combination of stimulus soon had the embarrassing nature of what was being done to him slipping away, and all he could think of was how good it felt. “Any time you’re ready, cadet.”

At least the doctor didn’t do something crude like order him to come, but it still felt so dirty. And yet, he couldn’t help the sensations that were rapidly becoming too much. The nonstop stroking and thrusting felt too good, and finally, they overwhelmed him. With a pathetic cry, his back arched into the touches as his vision blanked. Pleasure erupted in his core, and he shuddered as he spurted, filling the condom with his release. Doctor Sephiroth didn’t slow his stimulation at all until he had been completely milked dry and his cock was softened.

Cloud lay there limply, knees still hanging to the sides as Doctor Sephiroth removed the condom from his cock and tied it off, placing it in a sample container. “The results will be back in three days time, but I don’t expect any problems.” He walked over and planted a kiss on Cloud’s lips. “Thank you, love.”

“What? We’re finished? I don’t get a shot?”

“You want a shot?”

“Well, yeah. I’m at the doctor’s office. What’s the point of going to the doctor if you don’t get a nice big shot? You know, I’m feeling kind of sick. I think I’m having a bad reaction to the mako. Got anything that’ll neutralize it? I’d hate to get poisoned.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Mmm, I might. It would be a very big shot, however.”

“You know I like them big.”

“And would you like your shot orally or rectally?”

Cloud burst out laughing. “Fuck, never mind, I can’t do this. Just fuck me, Sephiroth! That coat is doing nothing to hide your boner.”

Sephiroth glanced down at his tented coat and shrugged before leaning over to kiss Cloud again. “What can I say? I didn’t expect you to say you were a virgin who’d never been past first base,” he said when he pulled away and moved back around to the end of the table. He unbuttoned the coat, but left it on, as well as the stethoscope, then unfastened his pants, easing out his hard cock. Cloud scooted further down on the table, still keeping his feet in the stirrups. They were surprisingly comfortable. Sephiroth quickly slapped some lube on himself and pushed into him with a groan. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Mmm,” Cloud moaned his agreement as his cock began showing signs of coming back to life. “So now that I’ve got a better idea of what you want, are we gonna switch roles next time?”

A smile bloomed over Sephiroth’s face and his hips moved a little faster. “There can be a next time?”

“Sure, if you liked it. I mean, you clearly went to a lot of trouble setting things up. It would be a shame to only use it once. Where’d you even get this table?”

“From the lab. The left stirrup was broken, so it was marked for discard. It was an easy fix. Same goes for most of the stuff, actually. Oh shit, I forgot!”

“Forgot what?”

“I didn’t collect a sample of your rectal tissues. Meant to do that before your prostate exam. I got a speculum and everything.”

Cloud pushed himself up on his elbows. “You wanted to speculum my ass!?”

“Duh. You could take it.”

“Obviously I could, but Gaia, _Doctor_. You’re such a pervert!”

Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to thrust. “How did we meet? What did we just do? Please tell me the fact that I’m a depraved pervert isn’t just now dawning on you.”

Cloud could only laugh. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Sephiroth suddenly slammed in to the hilt and remained there as he bent over and pulled Cloud’s head up for a kiss. His tongue thrust into his mouth almost violently in his passion, and Cloud moaned around him. 

“Anyway,” Sephiroth said breathlessly when he pulled away, “yes, please. I would love to reverse roles. You’d be fulfilling the fantasy I’ve had since I was like thirteen.”

“Really?” Cloud giggled. “Didn’t the labs suck?”

“Very, very much, but I had an unbelievably hot nurse who was, tragically, painfully, and meticulously professional.”

“Oh, how awful! He didn’t speculum your ass?”

“Not once!”

“Poor teenage you,” Cloud said mournfully. “So horny, and so neglected by the hot nurse. I’ll do my best to make up for it.”

With another laugh, Sephiroth scooped him up into his arms and off the table. He staggered over to the couch, and Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s hips as he pushed back into him. “Can you come again?” Sephiroth mumbled around his mouth between kisses.

Cloud shook his head. “I’m good. Gotta save energy for class.”

“Okay.” Sephiroth lifted his hips and began pounding into him with sharp, fast thrusts until his eyes fluttered shut in bliss and he let out a long groan as Cloud felt himself being filled. He slumped down and gathered Cloud into his arms, cuddling him close and pressing soft kisses on the top of his head. “Really, thank you so much for playing along.”

“It was fun, perv. But I wanted to ask, I get to keep that uniform, right?”

“Sure, if you want it.”

“It’s the cutest fucking thing ever—did you see the little beret? And the ascot? And my ass in those pants? Of course I want it. I was sort of wondering if maybe sometime I could wear it, and you could wear your uniform, and we could …”

“Sneak into HQ in the middle of the night and fuck on my desk?”

“Slap me in the face with Titan’s hairy balls. Could we? Fucking on your actual desk would make it a million times hotter.”

“I’m sure I can arrange something.”

Cloud slithered up Sephiroth’s body and planted a sloppy kiss on his chin. “You’re the best. I’m going to go shower and get ready for class.”

Sephiroth let out a protesting groan. “Can’t we skip?”

“Not a chance! I’ll remind you that salsa was your pick. No complaining.”

“I just thought you’d look hot dancing. I didn’t expect a class full of vultures who can’t take their eyes off you.”

“Me? You’re the one they won’t stop staring at. Do you _realize_ what your hips do when I’m leading? I can’t fault people for being jealous.” 

Sephiroth’s cheeks took on a faint blush and he scoffed. “If you put it that way, then I suppose I can’t either. I’m the one lucky enough to get to take you home.”

Cloud gave his husband another kiss, then stood, walking away using the steps they had practiced in class that made his hips sway tantalizingly. He smirked at the groan he heard behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The "mako" was alcohol dyed with green food colouring. Even though he appreciates accuracy in his props, Sephiroth didn't poison his husband for roleplay.


End file.
